scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Sesame Street: Elmo's Big Surprise at Two O'Clock Adventure
Sesame Street: Elmo's Big Surprise at Two O'Clock Adventure is A Surprise Episode of Sesame Street. Cast * Elmo * Big Bird * Snuffy * Zoe * Telly Monster * Grover * Cookie Monster * Rosita * Baby Bear * Bert and Ernie * Oscar the Grouch * Slimey * Count Von Count * Lulu * Prairie Dawn * Herry Monster * Mr. Johnson * Elizabeth * Little Murray Sparkles * Abby Cadabby * Curly Bear * Natasha * Dash & Dot * Tinky-Winky * Dipsy * Laa-Laa * Po * Noo-Noo * Humbah * Zumbah * Zing-Zing Zingbah * Jumbah * Jingbah * Caillou * Leo * Clementine * Sarah * Gilbert * Jackie * Inez * Matt * Digit * Clifford the Big Red Dog * Cleo * T-Bone * Mac * Emily Elizabeth * Mr. and Mrs. Howard * Charley * Jetta * Arthur * Buster * Francine * Muffy * Brain * Binky * Sue Ellen * Fern * George * Maya & Miguel * Zoboomafoo * Chris Kratt * Martin Kratt * Theo * Cleo * Lionel * Leona * Click the Mouse * Thomas The Tank Engine * Edward The Blue Engine * James The Red Engine * Donald and Douglas * Bill and Ben * Diesel * Mavis * Bertie * Terence * Sir Topham Hatt * Snook the Sloth * Burdette * Madge * Bob * Oko * Wartz * Ick * Riona * Curious George * Bear * Sheep * Pig * Frog * Dog * Duck * Ant * Sid The Science Kid * Martha Speaks * Buddy * Tiny * Mister Rogers * Daniel Tiger * Mom Tiger * Dad Tiger * Baby Margaret * Grandpere Tiger * O the Owl * X the Owl * Katerina Kittycat * Henrietta Pussycat * Prince Wednesday * King Friday XIII * Queen Sara Saturday * Prince Tuesday * Chrissie * Miss Elaina * Music Man Stan * Lady Elaine * Jodi Platypus * Dr. Platypus * Teddy Platypus * Leo Platypus * Nana Platypus * Teacher Harriet * Baker Aker * Mr. McFeely * Dr. Anna * Trolley * Papa Bear * Mama Bear * Brother Bear * Sister Bear * Ruff Ruffman * The Cat In The Hat * Nick * Sally Summary Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters are so excited about a surprise at two o'clock! They even play Blue's Clues to figure out what Elmo's surprise is. Clues # Orange Juice # A Popsicle Stick # An Ice Cube Tray Answer to Blue's Clues * Orange Juice Pops Gallery Elmo.png Big Bird.png Zoe.jpg Telly.jpg Grover.png Cookie Monster.jpg Rosita in Sesame Street.jpeg Baby_Bear_(Sesame_Street).png Bert in Sesame Street.jpg Ernie in Sesame Street.jpg Count von Count in Sesame Street.jpg Ruff Ruffman.png Transcript * Sesame Street: Elmo's Big Surprise at Two O'Clock Adventure/Transcript DVD Artwork Front Cover * Top - Elmo and Ruff Ruffman Category:PBS Kids Spoofs Category:PBS Kids Crossovers Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Street Movie Spoofs Category:Teletubbies TV Spoofs Category:Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman TV Spoofs Category:Thomas and Friends TV Spoofs